Gang of the Hated
Authors Notes '''Note One:'''A fanfiction I've been planning for quite a bit >:) I got the idea from a Aussie term 'Gang of the Loved, which we all hate" in my area used to describe hated groups of people :P Gang of the Hated will take a while cause I'm quite serious bout getting it good. Enjoy, any advice is welcomed. '''Note Two/27th Jan 2012: '''FIRST CHAPTER DONE! This took heaps of planning for so little a chapter..o.o yay its done now chapter two is coming About Gang of the Hated is a story from [[Kali "Bubbles" Soto]] view. It is about five demigods who are all turned away and hated for different reasons. They meet up and form an unlikely "friendship" which is based on a mutual hate for the world and life. This is their first journey. Quotes/Bubble's Rules (WIP) '''QUOTES''' *''The best way to make a dream come true is to wake up'' - [[Kali "Bubbles" Soto|Bubbles]], Chapter One, describing her reality and dream life. '''BUBBLES' 30 RULES OF LIFE (WIP)''' #Don't die... Chapters Chapter One ''Hate is a thing all humans possess, some more than others. That's us, the Gang of the Hated. We get hated and we hate back, this is your first and only warning, don't piss us off.'' I often wonder about what my life could be like if I was loved. If I had a family, with a brother and a sister, a mother and a father, along with the dog and the cat. If I went to school and learned my time tables like a normal kid, using my fingers and counting out loud. If I had been born like a normal kid...If I was a normal kid... But I'm not. I'm not a normal kid, no matter what people say and think, that's their own opinions. That is their own guesses, but unlike them, I know the real answer. I know who I am, and if you really want to know who I am, I am hated. I guess you could call me the daughter of hate, but I won't say what that means, that's for you to work out yourself. I'm not going to say much about myself. Don't be offended, it's just that it gives me entertainment to see pitiful humans prance around and try and work out a simple fact such as my name, my age, who I am. On some days, I might mention a really obvious fact like I have black hair, just to annoy people. Or that I have grey eyes and look like a kid on Halloween. Except, in a more real way. Real, it's a funny word. ''Real...''My life is real, even if I don't want it to. My dreams are filled with death and hate, war and blood, violence and destruction. The best way to make a dream come true is to wake up. Yeah, if you're understanding me correctly, I'm saying my reality, my real life, is exactly the same as my dreams. Maybe my dreams are memories, or "demigod dreams", who knows... But the one thing I love about reality is the fake smiles, the "love" which all children get. Pfffft, love aint exist sweetie, I'm telling you that now. It's a childish fantasy, a layer of smoke hiding the real picture. And I don't need fantasies, illusions, because they make you stupid. Make you not realize the truth, even if it is harsh. Maybe I should tell you a bit about me. After all, if you do even think about telling a thing, I'll just torture you for a bit before a long painful death. Since you obviously do not want that, you will remain silent. Not a word, mute. So, where was I? Oh yes, telling you a bit about me...Where to start hmm, how bout the beginning, well close enough. My name is Kali, Kali Soto to be exact. I love my middle name, it makes me unique, so I will not tell you. Too bad, too sad, don't make me mad. Don't whine, you should be grateful I'm even telling you this much. Losers, seriously. Back on the torture track, don't ask my middle name, don't try and guess it, just stick with Kali for now. I'm eight years old, physically. No, do not say a word. Or else i will use the art of shooting you in the kneecap from a range away, a way of torture which is illegal. Now, glad we got that clear, my mental age is said to be around three hundred, or so the child of Athena said before I slaughtered him. He was annoying me, don't ask. What else do you need to know for now....Oh yes, I have rules. Thirty rules to be exact. Yes, thirty. Big number, you did good in maths, get over it. Well not good but horrible but you get my point anyway. And if you don't, you can take it up with my knife. So figure it out, stupid! So, I think that is all that I will tell about you for now. I don't even know why you are still listening to be honest..Well, I can tell you I am in the Gang of the Hated. What is that, you ask? Well, let's let you find out through my story. Because this story is basically the reason I am here today, alive. And this is the story which will change your life and open your eyes. So listen carefully.... Chapter Two - My feet burned as I ran across the burning pavement of the town center, trying to keep my head down. I knew I should have got some shoes, but I needed to get away, fast. Pushing myself even faster, I nearly dropped the apple which this whole situation was centered around. Smirking, I turned a sharp right and entered an alley, thinking I could go down through a door or gate at the end, or something like that. I was wrong, it was a dead end. I always had the worse of luck, that's a fact, unfortunately. Standing like a ant stuck in a corner, ready to be squashed, at the dead end of the alley, I looked around again. I was hoping for a miracle escape, but of course, there wasn't one and I heard running feet get closer before two boys emerged into my sight.Backing up against the wall, I knew I was dead meat against them. I quickly assessed them, looking them over. The one which was in front by a few steps was puffing, out of breath. He looked around fifteen years of age, tall and well built. He had black hair styled in a scene guy cut, dyed with red streaks along with weird red eyes, which I guessed were contacts. He was wearing a black leather jacket despite the heat, along with ripped black jeans and a skull ring, jewel red eyes. I looked him over, and guessed he had maybe three knives on him. One in his back pocket, easy to reach quickly. Another strapped to his left wrist, I think. The last one was obviously in his right boot, which was the emergancy one. I took my stare off him ad onto the other boy. The other boy was around thirteen, with white hair and black eyes. He was pale, and slim, tall and elegant a bit. He was gasping for breath more than the older guy, bent over with his hands on his knees before the other guy, who we will cal Red, pulled him up straight. White, the guy I'm describing, had also a leather jacket on, but with leather pants too. Chains and spikes were over his arms and neck, and he quickly put a smirk on his face, ending up lookin a bit stupid though. I could see he had two knives, one in his hand of course, the other in his pocket. "Ye ain't fro' 'round 'ere, are ye gurl?" The second boy, White, said to me taking a step towards me before Red pushed him back gently and looking me over. I knew I must have looked stupid to them. My black normally straight hair looked like a pigs pen, messed up with mud and twigs, tangled all over. My grey eyes were wide and wild, like a animal which has freaked. I was wearing black jeans, ripped and stained with blood along with a fluffy black jumper which was mud covered and sweaty in the heat, but I did not take it off in fear of it getting stolen...Clutching the apple to my chest like it was my most precious jewel, I spoke softly but firmly. "Do not call me "girl" unless you want to learn a few forms of torture, boy." I sneered at him, taunting him with the name. "The apple, you stole our apple. I would like to tell you that stealing is illegal in these parts of the world, take that in mind." It was Red who had spoken this time, in an equally soft but firm voice, with a slight Russian accent. I glared at the two, stuffing the apple deep into one of the pockets in my jacket before pulling out a small knife from my boot and speaking. My voice was louder this time, and a touch of anger was in there along with a bit of amusement. "I somehow doubt you two have not stolen, and let me remind you, it is just an apple. Besides, a little girl like me needs food to grow." I smirked at them. White glared at me and went to grab me, but like I guessed he would, Red pulled him back. Red looked at me, like I had been before at him. Assessing eyes, searching for something, threats. Relaxing his body, he raised his hands gently into the hand, looking at the knife and nodding at me. "Put the knife down, please. My name is Wolf, my friend here is Bear." He said to me, taking a step towards me. Pfffft, like those were their real names. It's like me being called Chicken or Sweetie, stupid! I smiled sweetly, and put my knife in my boot before talking quietly. "I'm I Dont Believe You Idiots, pleasure." The boy who was "Bear" growled angrily and I giggled evilly. Of course, I tried to sound like the nine year old I looked like, though I hated to have to act like it. Suddenly the boy "Wolf" grabbed looked into my eyes and laughed softly. "You are lost child, come with us, we can help you. We live in a gang, a group of people, all like you. Join us." It was the last two words which struck me and I answered with a........ Chapter Three - WIP